ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Playing With Mud
Argit bets Vulkanus that he could defeat Mr. and Mrs. Mann, the two Sludges from Big Fat Alien Wedding, but the two escape and rampage through the city. It's up to Ben to stop them. Plot Argit and Vulkanus were in a cave on earth, illegally selling patches of land on various planets. (Argit): Here you go. The old palace on Vulpin. (Vulkanus): Fine. Here's the dough. He paid Argit, but then Argit suddenly flashed an evil smile. (Argit): Fooled ya! Vulpin is so toxic that only those Vulcan Miners can live there. (Vulkanus): Vulkan Min...? You mean Vulpimancers. (Argit): Whatever. You can't beat me! (Vulkanus): Oh, yeah? How about a bet! (Argit): Deal! Whatever you say! (Vulkanus): I'll bet that you can't defeat the two deadliest Sludgepuppies: Mr. and Mrs. Mann! (Argit): Those two ugly blobs? Piece of cake! (Vulkanus): If you say so. They walked away together to the grounds of the mansion where Joel and Camile got married. The two sludges were still frozen in place, combined, with a large hole in them where Ben broke out. (Argit): Um, I don't know about this. (Vulkanus): Well I do. He walked away a bit and pressed a button on his left wrist. A blue ray gun fired from his fist and hit the two sludges. Parts of the hardened mud chipped off, showing normal mud underneath. Eventually the two burst out of the hard shell. (Both): We're free! (Argit, scared): Please! Don't! Mr. Mann picked up Argit. (Mr. Mann): Where's Tennyson and his family? It's time to cancel this wedding! (Argit): Wedding? Oh, right. That was six years ago. I don't even know where the couple is! (Mrs. Mann): Lies! She shot some goo at Argit, knocking him out. Mr. Mann then threw him back at Vulkanus. Argit's back quills were flying right into Vulkanus' face. (Vulkanus): No, no, no, not the fa...! Poke! The two fell over backwards. (Mr. Mann): Now to get revenge! [[BTMT Theme|''Theme song!]] Ben was walking downtown, on his way to meet Gwen and Kevin and discuss Connection matters, when two people, resembling Mr. and Mrs. Mann's human forms, walked by. They glanced at Ben, but he assumed they recognised him from all the news reports, whether good or bad. (Ben): Hmm... If I didn't know any better, I'd swear they were Mr. and Mrs. Mann in human form. (Voice from above): We are. Ben looked up and saw the two jumping down at him, still in human forms. (Ben): Of course. If I could harden you once, I'll do it again! It's Het time! (Attempts to Transform) ''Punisher! Or not. The Omnitrix wouldn't transform! (Ben): Why does this always happen during a fight? Mr. Mann shot mud at Ben. But Ben used his left arm to shield him. The mud hit the Omnitrix. (Ben): Gross! Suddenly, the Omnitrix glowed yellow under the mud. The light pierced through, and completely covered it. When it went away, the mud was gone. The Omnitrix was still yellow, though. Suddenly, a hologram of a Sludge popped up. (Ben): Cool! (Transform) Mudluck! Looks like I've got a Sludge in my playlist now. Ben shot mud at Mr. and Mrs. Mann. (Mrs. Mann): You turned into a Sludge, huh? Well, three can play at that game! Mr. and Mrs. Mann turned into their Sludge forms. (Ben): Now the battle heats up. Mr. and Mrs. Mann advanced on Ben. (Ben): Wait. Can't Sludges combine? Ben jumped at Mr. and Mrs. Mann, and pulled all of them together. They combined in a big splat. It started to reshape as we can hear all three moaning as they try to take control. The Omnitrix popped up, though, and flashed green. Ben suddenly got full control and stood up. He still had green eyes, and the Omnitrix was visible. (Ben): Full control! Gwen and Kevin ran up behind. (Gwen): Ben! Where were y...? Did we miss something? (Ben): Oh, yeah! I DNA sampled Mr. and Mrs. Mann, and now fused with them. The Omnitrix gave me full control. Ben tried to detransform, but couldn't. (Ben): What's the big idea? Suddenly, two arms popped up from each shoulder. They pushed his head down. He suddenly collapsed into a puddle which flowed down a storm drain. (Kevin): Ben! The mud flowed down through the sewer onto a dry patch, and just stopped. Now, we see inside its mind. Human Ben, along with Mr. and Mrs. Mann in human form, are floating around in what looks like a giant air bubble in some Sludgepuppy mud. (Mr. Mann): Get out of our mind! You are not a real Sludge! (Ben): Yes, I am! I'm also a real Vulpimancer, Necrofriggian, Ultratonian, Celestialsapien, Anodite, and most of all, a real human! As he said that, he slapped the Omnitrix, which was now back on his wrist, to detransform. But it wouldn't work! (Ben): Looks like I don't have full control after all. (Mrs. Mann): No, you don't! They started fighting, when Ben's Omnitrix suddenly flashed red. (Ben): Yes! It turns out the Omnitrix has the control. Mr. and Mrs. Mann were sucked into the Omnitrix, then Ben detransformed. He crawled out of the sewer through a nearby manhole. (Gwen): Ben! (Ben): It looks like Mr. and Mrs. Mann, who got sucked into the Omnitrix, could still take control if I use Mudluck. (Kevin): Pe-ew! What is that stench? (Ben): I was just in a sewer. What do you think it is? They all walked away. THE END. ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise